good_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaz
Gazlene "Gaz" Membrane is the menacing younger sister of Dib Membrane and one of the main characters of Invader Zim. She is also the daughter of Professor Membrane. Known for her dark, violent and antisocial personality, Gaz has frequently expressed her disdain for the rest of the human race, seeming to care about only two things in the world: pizza and video games. Few have been known to get between her and those two things and walk away unscathed.Appearance Gaz is 10-12 Earth years old (during seasons 1-2, including the unfinished episodes)In the show, Gaz wears a short black dress with striped gray sleeves, striped reddish leggings, black shoes, and a necklace in the shape of a skull. This led many to assume she's a Goth, but as the executive producer, Jhonen Vasquez, doesn't view her as such, he redesigned her appearance for the comic series, so she now instead wears a teal t-shirt with a rabbit-like skull on it, a black skirt, and thick gray boots, a look that is carried over into Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus!. When she was younger, she dressed similarly, but with the addition of a pink hair bow. Though her dress style is vaguely gothic in appearance, as we mentioned beforehand, the executive producer does not see her as such. The most unique characteristics of Gaz are her hair and eyes. Her purple hair, resembling a stylized bob cut, is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, resembling a set of fangs. While normally squinted, her eyes widen when she is surprised, enraptured, or deeply irritated, revealing them to be amber in color (though they were blue in the original pilot) Gaz is best known for her short-tempered, creepy, dark, cynical, and antisocial nature, along with her obsessions over pizza and video games. If a person interferes with her, or with what she enjoys doing, she will often vow revenge, this means Gaz has a tendency to seek revenge on those who cross her... and she usually gets it. although whether or not she follows up on her vow depends on the situation. Two prime examples of her vengeful nature can be seen in "Battle-Dib" where she made sure Dib had a terrible time and couldn't accomplish his mission to see their father so he could show the Swollen Eyeball Network his findings on Zim just because he took the last pizza slice and in "Game Slave 2", where she stalks and terrorizes Iggins in order to get back a handheld console that was stolen from her, this also makes her incredibly petty as she was even planning on making "Dib pay" for drinking the last soda during "The Nightmare Begins." In line with her dour nature, Gaz has rarely been seen smiling. The only instances where Gaz has smiled were in "Parent Teacher Night" (while laughing at Zim and Dib’s misfortunes), "The Wettening" (before dropping a water balloon on Dib), and "Gaz, Taster of Pork" (when sending her robotic toys after Dib). She also smiled a few times in the "Pilot", but given the many inconsistencies seen in it, its canonicity is dubious. Gaz cares little for most people, and generally regards human interaction as nothing more than a means to an end. Several issues of the comics have shown her playing online with other gamers, although whether these are friends or simply another means to an end is unknown. Her attitude towards her brother, Dib, is a bit more complex. Although she frequently complains about his behavior, his voice and his desire to save the Earth from Zim, she still walks to school with him, sits next to him at lunchtime, and even partakes in chatter when he’s nearby, hinting that while she will still inflict vengeance upon him if he crosses a line, their behavior with each other simply reflects typical sibling dynamics: squabbling, but affable enough. Her opinion on Zim is probably slightly higher, while she thinks he's so bad at his job of invading, she at least acknowledges that he has powerful technology to destroy the planet but sees that he can't use it properly. Although she is often angry and bitter, her few interests have been known to coax a more positive side out of her. Gallery *See Gaz/Gallery. Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Invader Zim characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with purple hair